


Hunger

by Naemi



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen, Implied Male Character, Implied/Referenced Dream Travel, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Where physicality is void, I step gaily, swiftly.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> Remember that Drabble Madness reward I owed you? I'm afraid this isn't exactly what you wanted, but it sort of came to me, and so I ran with it. I hope that's okay =)

I close my eyes, and behold: lands beyond description that no man ever travelled lay wide before my wandering feet; where physicality is void, I step gaily, swiftly, and with me steps a presence uncanny yet comforting.

Wrapped in what I figure must be time and space bent into one—and warped—and redefined—I revel in the freedom of the unknown. 

A whisper in the wind: my name. The voice soft and sweet, as if a siren's, and just as tempting. My body shivers with delight.

And when I blink—confinement of human form and shape.

I mourn my loss with acid tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Also filling [FFFC's](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fffc) challenge r18.15: insatiable.
> 
> Sidebar: Three different word counters agree that this is 100 words. Idk what happened to the AO3 counter, which has always been precise, but it's lying now *shrugs*
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
